AM Radio
by SilverLily aka Blood Moon
Summary: What happens when it's your future that comes to haunt you, rather than your past? And how can you find yourself falling in love all over again with something that isn't your hikari, and yet it is? My stab at male pregnancy. Shounen-ai.


1**AM Radio**

_So...you've met your soul mate. You have your hikari, you've been saved from darkness, and there is no other creature in the entire world that you'll ever need to see or love or protect again...right? Right?? __So what happens when it's your **future** that comes to haunt you, rather than your past? How can you and your sacred light fall in love all over again with something that is not each other, and yet it is? __Isn't it amazing how life never makes sense? _Yami sighed heavily, dropping his keys on the counter. Not that he could leave them there, _some _creature that he could never catch would eventually find them and hide them before he left the next morning. He'd put them away later.Gods, how he hated Mondays.

"Aibou, I'm home," he called. A muffled moan from the living room was his only answer. He walked down the hall and into the sitting area, worry creeping into his stomach.

Uh, oh. Yuugi was on the floor on his stomach, a heat pack resting on top his back. "Aibou," he questioned softly.Yuugi sniffed as his sinuses began to clog just a little. Damn sinus pressure. He'd never be rid of it. "Hai?"Yami sat down next to him, brushing a rogue bang out of his face. "What happened?"Yuugi groaned again, trying to move his muscles as little as possible. "I threw my back out at the game shop today. Those boxes of manga are getting heavier and heavier."Yami shook his head. "Aibou, you can't keep doing that. I told you to wait until I get home. I'll take care of the lifting."The young man sighed hard. "I know that, but the shelves ran out early this morning. If I didn't get more out, I wouldn't have sold _any_ today. You know those things sell like hot-cakes."Yami got behind Yuugi, straddling just below his rear. "You should have called me. I would have come." He removed the heat pack, moved his lover's shirt up, and began to gently massage the aching muscles.Yuugi winced. "Careful, Yami. I think I might have hurt the spine this time." He didn't see the enormous frown that now marred the handsome man's face."You're taking the day off tomorrow.""No I'm not.""Oh, yes you are.""No, I'm not."Two stubborn people could turn thisinto a very long squabble. "Then you're going to hire some younger, _stronger_ help.""No, that will mean less profits staying in our pocket book.""No, that will mean more productivity, which means we will break even, doing just as well as we are now."Yuugi sighed. "Stubborn mule."Yami leaned forward, whispering into Yuugi's ear. "Hard-headed imp."

Yuugi laughed, but winced again when Yami hit a very sensitive spot on his spine. "All right. I'll post a help-wanted sign. Then I'll call the doctor, and schedule a trip to the chiropractor. And what are you going to do tonight?"

Yami hummed in thought. "Make dinner, pour a hot bubble bath for you, and help your flexibility by making passionate love to you tonight?"Yuugi chuckled lowly. "I have you trained so well."Yami laughed. "Or so you think."Yuugi rolled over, welcoming his Yami's kiss enthusiastically.For two years now they had been living on their own. Yuugi's Ojii-chan had decided to retire, moving into a small apartment with the retirement fund he'd been saving up. He left the shop to his only grandson. Yami had gotten a well-paying job at the local university, teaching Egyptology. Thank goodness one didn't need to have any degrees to teach at a college-grade level. All they had to do was prove to the boss that they were capable of teaching the students all they needed to learn.Despite not ever having gone to college, except with Yuugi, Yami was _over_ qualified. It also really helped to still speak ancient Egyptian fluently.The two were very happy together, how could they not be?But... life seemed to be getting a bit dull around the area. No tomb-thieves had tried to molest a bank. No traitorous guardians had attempted to break puzzles or defy fate. No relics had appeared at the museum that needed translating. No financial issues of monumental importance. Yami never really new why Yuugi worried so much. They didn't even have to work, if they didn't want to. There was a pile of money in the bank they had earned from their numerous dueling competitions over the years. Work now was merely to keep them occupied.Yami's brow creased a little as their kiss deepened from soft affection to strong physical want. Things had been quiet for far too long. _Something_ was bound to happen. But what?

_: Aibou...do you have an inkling that something rather...chaotic...is going to happen in the near future?:_

Yuugi pushed his hips a little towards Yami's very close form, enjoying his growing arousal. :_Now that you mention it...perhaps **that's**_ _why I've been so worried about money lately. Why do I have this growing suspicion that we're going to need more? And I've had this dull ache in my lower back and legs, and it's not from over use. I don't know **what's** going on.: _Yami relieved Yuugi of his shirt. _: I was afraid of that.: _

_**xxx**_

Seto Kaiba sat upright as he worked at his laptop. It never did any good to slouch. Slouching created sore backs. He was too young to have those kind of problems yet. Not if he could help it.

He always worked these days. He never thought that one day he would grow so tired of it. Kaiba Corp. was his life, his passion, his power. Why would he concentrate on anything else but improving his technology and helping his brother to grow? After all, Mokuba was a part of Kaiba Corp., too.But then that damned stray dog came along. Was it the uniform? Was that what had hit him? Or was it the fact that he no longer slouched and strutted as he walked anymore?It was the only thing that had ever hurt his head to think about. Jou was now his equal in everything. Somehow, he had won Seto Kaiba's respect.Win that, and you're practically married to the quite pompous brunette.Hence Seto's problem. Jou was in no way affiliated with the goings and doings of his partner's corporation. How could Seto dote on him when he wasn't a part of his work?How he felt so torn between work and play when a pale hand plopped a bowl of rocky-road ice cream in front of him. Unblinking green eyes looked back at him from across the desk. "You're working too hard."Kaiba snarled. "You're playing too hard."Jou lifted a spoonful of the sweet-cold substance out for his partner to eat. "Then why don't we even out the two extremes?" One eyebrow rose suggestively, a smirk tugging at his lips.Kaiba sighed, closing his laptop. "Do you have the strange feeling that the bottom of the world is going to drop out soon?"Jou gave him a slightly startled look, dropping the spoon. "Yeah. That's why I wanted sex now. It _could_ be the last peaceful night we get."Kaiba stood up and leaned forward over his desk, grinning devilishly at the blonde. "Horn dog."Jou leaned forward, too. "Takes one to know one. It's been fifteen days of celibacy. Either get in the bedroom and strip, or you're going to find yourself tied up by ropes."Oh. A threat. But..."Do you promise?"The ice cream was left forgotten on the desk.

_**xxx**_

Pages ruffled with noise as pale hands shifted and stacked and piled and moved. He had to find the solution. His studies were counting on this.

A voice off in a dark corner growled lowly, anger and aggravation unusually present. He spared the corner a fleeting glance. Of course, he never did like the rain much, did he?

Lighting and thunder cracked outside. A dagger suddenly became lodged on the opposite wall, a hollow _thwump_ filling his ears. This storm had kicked up quickly.

The corner growled again.

"Is everything all right, Bakura?" The young man shifted through his papers again, finding a page filled with half-completed solutions and numerous translations.

"Peachy funking keen."

Lightning flashed, and the thunder cracked again, rattling the window panes. It sounded like the storm was right over them. The young man yelped and ducked when another dagger went whizzing past his ear. "Damn it, Bakura, you almost hit me!"

The person in the corner snarled viciously. "Shut up!"

Well....he looked back down at his work. He wasn't going to be able to complete this until the storm was over, it seemed. Getting up off the couch, he walked over to the corner, dodged the fist that came flying, and pulled Bakura out of the shadows by his collar. "It's just rain, dear. Stop worrying."

Bakura looked at those deep brown eyes, attempting to glare his point across. Rain in the desert was always a bad thing. For when it rained, it poured, and monsoons could sweep away one's life in a heartbeat. "Ryou, you don't know how dangerous a storm can be."

The young man chuckled. "Then why don't we find some comfort in the kitchen? I bought a cheesecake yesterday. And there's fresh strawberries in there, too."

_Crack! _The dark spirit jumped in alarm when the floor vibrated beneath him. "They'd better be damned good strawberries!"

Ryou led them into the kitchen, not bothering to look behind him as he felt his darkness jump again at the thunder pounding in their ears. As he opened up the fridge, lithe arms snaked around his waist, pulling him tightly into a much needed embrace. "Screw the strawberries. Besides, it's cold in here. You keep the temp far too low."

The door of the fridge closed harshly, the young man's back now thrust up against it. _:You know, love, the strangest things turn you on.: _

A harsh kiss started to bruise his lips. :_Shut up.:_

Ryou chuckled, feeling warm hands slide up his shirt. Bakura's pride now seemed an endless source of amusement for him, rather than the annoyance it used to be. :_Well, **that's** romantic.: _

_:I'm not a sap like Pharaoh-no-Baka. If you want romance, there's chocolate syrup in the cupboard.: _

Ryou broke off the kiss, then started to lightly nip at an earlobe. :_What am I going to do with you?: _

_:Just do as I asked. Shut up!:_ The storm screamed out again above them, causing Bakura to nearly squeal, but instead tuned it into a loud growl, holding Ryou closer. The young man distracted his distraught lover, pulling him to the floor with him to give him the comfort that he needed from a lover.

After all, even monsters were afraid of the dark sometimes.

_**xxx**_

The storm outside was blowing with a furious vengeance. The black sky held no warmth for stragglers or wanderers, rain falling mercilessly to the soaked earth.

But the three figures hunched over underneath of their hooded cloaks were not stragglers, nor were they wandering. They had a very specific purpose in mind, one that no one else could know at the moment.No one.Together, they ran into an alley nearby, taking shelter from the ravaging wind. Faintly, through the blinding sheets of rain falling, the glowing lights of _'Kame Game Shop'_ were slightly discernable.

"I wonder what they're doing right now," a soft voice whispered.

"What does it matter," another spat back. "It won't help anything!"Another voice snarled. "Don't start a fight! We have a job to do. We've reached our first destination, so you-" one figure looked harshly at another. "You go to the game shop. You-" the figure turned to the other. "You go to the thief's house. I'll go to the Kaiba mansion. Are we all aware of our mission?"Three heads nodded solemnly."Good. Move out."Thus, three figures shrouded in mystery headed out into the deadly storm, intent on causing a rift in fate that would ripple to touch so many lives ahead. 


End file.
